Guitar
by Battousai
Summary: Name change! Formerly Battosai. Leena finds bit playing a guitar, and decides to join his band. A/N Up. Sorry Guys.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't a songfic, more like a short story.

Disclaimer: I Hate these damned things. Ahh well. I don't own Zoids, Blink 182. But I do own 3 of their CD's ^_^ 

~~~~~~~

Guitar

~~~~~~~

"I need a cookie and some coffee." Leena said as she uncovered herself and sat up bed. She glanced over at the alarm clock next to her and it read '5:30'. The woman had been trying to fall asleep for the past hour, tossing and turning, and she couldn't stand it any more. She stood up, pulled on her fleece robe, and walked out of the room. Leena's bare feet padded on the cold floor along the dark halls and into the frozen kitchen.

"Brrr! It's freezing in here!" Leena complained softly. The red haired girl drew her robe closer to herself and walked over to the cookie jar, pulled off the lid, and peered inside to find it empty.

"Damnit Bit! Note to self: Kill Bit later." She mumbled, and then gave a shudder, "Cold. Must make hot coffee." She waddled over to the coffee maker and turned it on. Then she waddled over to the cabinet, and found no cookies, or any pastries of any kind, for that matter.

Just then, she heard someone walk down the corridor just outside of the kitchen, and out the door at the end of the hall into the zoid hanger. Once she was sure the person had gone out the door, Leena hurried after the person, stopping inside the door to slip on some slippers. Then she heard it.

It was a guitar, an acoustic guitar that someone was playing. Quite well, she thought. But who was it? Leena listened for a bit longer, trying to find where the beautiful music was coming from. She walked toward the outside door of the hanger, following the sound of the music.

She stepped outside of the door and gave another violent shudder, "DEAR GOD, IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!!!" she said in a suppressed yell. Leena glanced around and found the horizon. There were purples and reds starting to permeate the dark blue early morning sky. She listened to the music too, and she felt almost in heaven, save for it being immensely cold. Then something else caught her eye. An open door.

She forced her stone cold legs to work as she waddled once more over to the opening. She peered in and found a very long flight of stairs. These stairs looked like they led up to the roof of the hanger.

"Wow." Leena mumbled to herself once more, "I never noticed this here. I'm pretty sure this is Mr. Guitar-player went." So she started up the stairs and sure enough, the music started to get louder. When she got to the top, there was a small table and a large couch, the end of which was occupied by the guitar player himself. Leena was about to say something, but the person started singing.

_I'm sick of always hearing  
All the sad songs on the radio  
All day it is there to remind an over sensitive guy  
That he's lost and alone, yeah_

_  
I hate our favorite restaurant, favorite movie, our favorite show  
We would stay up all through the night  
We would laugh and get high  
And never answer the phone  
  
I can't forgive  
Can't forget  
Can't give in what went wrong  
Cause you said this was right  
You fucked up my life  
  
I'm sick of always hearing   
Sappy love songs on the radio  
This place is fucking cursed in its plague  
And I can never escape when my heart it explodes  
  
I can't forgive  
Can't forget  
Can't give in what went wrong  
Cause you said this was right  
You fucked up my life_

_Instrumental  
  
I'm kicking; out fiercely at the world around me,  
what went wrong_

_I'm kicking; out fiercely at the world around me,  
what went wrong_

_I'm kicking; out fiercely at the world around me,  
what went wrong_

_I'm kicking; out fiercely at the world around me,  
what went wrong  
  
I'm kicking_

_-What Went Wrong, by Blink 182-_

Leena figured out who it was. It was Bit. She just stood there in amazement, before finally mumbling, "Bit, that was amazing."

Bit jumped and nearly fell off the couch, and turned around to look at her, "Really? Do you think so?"

"Hell yeah! That was one of the best songs I've ever heard! Where'd you learn to play like that?" Leena said cheerfully as the quickly moved over to the couch next to Bit. She sat a bit closer to the man than she would of any other time.

"Long story. Bit said, leaning forward and playing a few notes.

"I got time." Leena said firmly.

"Well, it all started way back in high school. My Parents...well...lets just say whenever they weren't drunk, they were stoned. And they were very abusive. It got to the point where I finally couldn't stand it any more and ran away. So I became a street kid. Kinda a drifter. Make 10 bucks here; scrounge a few dollars there. There really wasn't much I could do. I could skate and that's about it. Until one day, I found this guitar in a back alley," He pointed at the instrument he was holding, "and picked it up. I made enough money to buy a couple of books and a cleaning kit and taught myself how to play it. I started to play it on street corners and in parks and made some money. One day, I came across an old zoid shop owner, who thought I played pretty good and took me in. The old man taught me how to play the guitar even better, and all about zoids. And the rest, as they say is history." Bit concluded.

Leena stared at him, "Wow." She said blankly, "I was mean to you all this time and I didn't even know about your terrible past." Leena looked over to him, felling tears sting her eyes, "I'm really sorry."

Bit grinned, "Don't worry about it! Just don't go chasing me half way across the country and shooting at me because I walked in on you in the bathroom."

Leena smiled this time, "No promises there, buddy. Changing the subject, where did that song come from?"

"Well, back in my skating days, I met a girl. We became friends, and she introduced me to the most wonderfully awful stuff in the world. Cocaine. Me and her would get together every weekend, and sniffed that stuff until we were both flying high in the sky. She got me hooked on the crap, then turned me in to the cops, saying I was forcing HER sniff the stuff. The cops came, picked me up and threw me in rehab, than 2 years in juvey. So I wrote that song about the bitch." Bit concluded again.

"Wow." Leena said and at there for a while, than said, "Changing the subject, can I borrow your jacket. I feel like an ice cube." Bit glanced over to her, and saw that she was visibly shivering. Bit grinned and slid off his dark leather jacket, revealing his usual undersized red jacket. Leena put it on and zipped it up.

"You know," Leena said after Bit sat back down on the couch, "You should go as a solo singer. Record companies might like you, and you can make some money playing at bars and restaurants."

"I already started a band. Brad, Jaime and me started a band called 'Blitz'. Brad plays bass guitar, Jamie plays the drums, and I cover vocals and regular guitar. Were looking for another lead singer if you're interested. And if you can sing, that is." Bit explained.

"Of course I can sing! I was the lead soloist in the Hope High School Treble Choir! La-la-la-la!" Leena sang cheerfully.

"Good. We got a gig tonight at the waterhole saloon in the next town. You wont be able to sing tonight, but write a song, and we'll figure it out from there." Bit told her.

"Right. Hey, can you play another song?" Leena asked him.

"Sure. This one is about another old girlfriend from high school, before I left home. This is supposed to be played with an electric guitar, but it still sounds good here." And he started.

_It's alright   
to tell me   
what you think   
about me  
I won't try   
to argue   
or hold it   
against you  
I know that   
you're leaving   
you must have   
your reasons  
The season   
is calling   
and your pictures   
are falling down  
  
The steps that   
I retrace   
the sad look   
on your face  
The timing   
and structure   
did you hear   
he fucked her?  
A day late   
a buck short   
I'm writing   
the report  
On losing   
and failing   
when I move   
I'm flailing now  
  
And it's happened once again  
I'll turn to a friend  
Someone that understands  
Sees through the master plan  
  
But everybody's gone  
And I've been here for too long  
To face this on my own  
Well I guess this is growing up  
  
Well I guess this is growing up  
  
And maybe   
I'll see you   
at a movie   
sneak preview  
You'll show up   
and walk by   
on the arm   
of that guy  
And I'll smile   
and you'll wave   
we'll pretend   
it's okay  
The charade   
it won't last   
when he's gone   
I won't come back_

_And it'll happen once again  
You'll turn to a friend  
Someone that understands  
And sees through the master plan  
  
But everybody's gone  
And you've been there for too long  
To face this on your own  
Well I guess this is growing up  
  
Well, I guess this is growing up _

_Well, I guess this is growing up_

_Well, I guess this is growing up _

_Well, I guess this is growing up_

_Well, I guess this is growing up_

_-Damnit, by Blink 182-_

After Bit finished the song he looked over to Leena and found her asleep on his shoulder. He smiled, lifted her up as gently as he could, carried her down the stairs, into the base, and into her room. He laid her on the bed and covered her up. He slid over to the to the door, and quietly closed it.

Bit made his way back to the kitchen, where he found a fresh pot of coffee waiting for him. 'Cool.' He thought. The blond haired man pored himself a cup and sat down at the table and red the comic section of the newspaper. Not thirty seconds later did Brad walk in. He mumbled, "Gimme COFFEE and no one gets hurt." 

Bit smiled.

~~~

A/N: Well I have no idea where this came from, but I felt like writing it, so I did. I felt like taking a break form my other one. This was originally meant to be a one-shot fic, but I felt like putting it up. This'll be a 2 or 3 chappie story. READ AND REVIEW!!!

Peace.

Masamune


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't' own Zoids, 3 doors down, Foo Fighters, Blink 182 or any of there songs. Poo.

~~~~~~

Guitar

~~~~~~

Leena awoke a few hours later. "How did I get here? Bit must've carried me down here. How nice of him!" (A/N: O_o) she said groggily.  She stood up, and stretched, getting a few pops from he back. "COFFEE." She drawled. Leena pulled on her robe, and dragged herself down the hall to the kitchen, where she found Naomi sitting at the dining table. She was sipping a coke and reading a zoid magazine.

"Hey Leena! What's up?!" Naomi said cheerfully. Leena figured that Naomi had drunk more than one Coca-Cola within the last hour, for she was never that cheerful.

"COFFEE" she repeated, looking around the room, "COFFEE!!" She said loudly a third time as she moved quickly over to the coffee maker. The red haired girl drank directly from the pot and imminently spit it out. "COLD coffee? What time is it?"

"4:30 in the afternoon! It is 4:30 in the afternoon!" Naomi chirped. She had drunk WAY too much Coca-Cola.

"I slept for a long time. Ahh well. Where is Bit-"Naomi cut Leena off.

"BitBradandJaimewanttothebartodoarehearsalfortheregigtonight!!Doyouwanttogowithmetothereshow?!" Naomi said very quickly. She had drunk WAY WAY too much Coke.

Leena gave her an inquisitive look, _(A/N: I Love the word inquisitive! Inquisitive! Inquisitive! I'll shut up now. Inquisitive!! *Dodges thrown pitchforks and heavy rocks* SORRY!!)_ and decided to continue this conversation, "Bitalreadyinvitedme.Wecangotogether. " Leena said quicker than Naomi had. She pulled a cup out of the cupboard, filled it with cold coffee and put it in the microwave.

"Yeahwe'llgotogetherDidBitaskyoutobeintheband?" Naomi said even quicker than Leena had. She stood up and started pacing around the kitchen.

"I'm getting tired of talking so fast. Bit asked me the lead singer." Leena said slowly, pulling her coffee out of the microwave and drank it.

"Thatsnice!BradaskmeifIwantedtobeintherebandtoo!I'mgoingtogorunnaroundoutsideforawhile!!Seeya!!" And Naomi flew out of the room, Coke in hand.

Leena sat down with her newly warmed coffee and picked up the zoid magazine that Naomi was reading and opened it up. Naomi had drunk WAY WAY WAY WAY WAY too much Coca-Cola for her own good.

~~~

Leena and the regular, un-sugar-high Naomi was walking toward the jeep.  It was 9:45 PM, and they were going to head for the bar.  The two ladies got into the car, Naomi driving, and rode off to the show. It was a silent trip. Naomi parked the car, and they both got out and walked into the bar. It was a small place, with about 10 small, 3 person tables, a bar along the wall, stacked with various liquors and alcoholic drinks. Then there was a stage along the back wall with the curtains shut tight.

The two ladies sat down at a table near the front. "10:25." Leena read from her watch, "Five minutes."

Naomi spoke up, "Lets get one thing straight. Nobody needs to know about the little incident this afternoon with the liter of coke, the garbage can, the rotten chicken, and Brad's Shadow Fox. Especially Brad." _(A/N: I really don't know what happened with the liter of coke, the garbage can, the rotten chicken, and Brad's Shadow Fox. I just put it in there to make it sound funnier. 50% of you reading this have brains. Come up with what YOU think happened and put it in your review.)_

Leena broke into a fit of giggles after Naomi said that, "Okey-dokey."

A man walked up in front of the stage with a microphone, silencing everyone in the room. He started to speak, "Hi, and welcome to the Waterhole Saloon! Tonight, we have a great group of people here! This is there 3rd time performing here, and each time there has been a great turn out. So, without further ado, I present Bit, Brad, and Jaime, ladies and gentlemen, BLITZ!!!" Then the curtain was drawn away and a song started.

  
_Shut the fuck up she said, I'm going fucking deaf  
You're always too loud, everything's too loud  
Now that all my friends left, this place is fucking dead  
I wanna move out, when can we move out? This shit has got to stop  
  
I'll run away  
  
Get the fuck up, she said your life is meaningless  
it's going nowhere, you're going nowhere  
you're just a fuck-up, she said I'll live alone instead  
she said you don't care, I know I don't care  
  
I'll never ask permission from you,  
fuck off I'm not listening to you  
I'm not coming home, I'm never going to come back home  
  
I got too fucked up again, and passed out on the plane  
Tried to forget you, i can't forget you  
No sleep on this flight, I'll think about the nights  
we had to get through, how did we get through?  
  
I'll never ask permission from you,  
fuck off I'm not listening to you  
I'm not coming home, I'm never going to come back home  
  
I'll run away  
I think it's time that I should leave  
I think it's time that I should leave  
I think it's time that I should leave  
I think it's time that I should leave  
  
I'll never ask permission from you,  
fuck off i'm not listening to you  
I'm not coming home, I'm never going to come back home  
  
I'll run away  
I think it's time for me to leave  
I think it's time for me to leave  
I think it's time for me to leave  
I think it's time for me to leave_

_-Shut Up, By Blink 182-_

The song ended, and was immediately followed by uproarious applaud. Bit strolled up to the microphone and spoke into it, "Thank you! That last song was called 'Shut up.' I wrote it about my mom who was very abusive and mean and ...Well ...I wont bore you guys wit that story. This next song is called 'Superman.' Enjoy!"  Bit said cheerfully, than backed away. Jaime gave a 4-beat count on his drumsticks, and the next song started,

_I took a walk around the world   
to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body laying somewhere  
in the sands of time_

_I watched the world float   
to the dark side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_  
I watched the world float   
to the dark side of the moon  
after all I knew it had to be   
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side   
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

_  
You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times   
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,   
If not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground_

_  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,   
Will you be there a holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side   
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

_Instrumental_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,   
Will you be there a holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side   
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

_Yeah!!_

_  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
A Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side   
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite___

_-Kryptonite, By 3 Doors Down-_

The next song ended, and there was another enormous round of applause. Bit once again walked up to the microphone, winking at Leena. She gave him a grin and a thumbs up. He called out, "This next song is called 'What Went Wrong.'" And Jamie counted 4 beats on his drumsticks and they started playing. Leena recognized it as the song Bit played for her this morning this morning. The 3rd song ended, and they immediately started the next one. This one was the other one that bit had played this morning. That song ended, and Bit, for the last time walked up to the microphone and spoke. 

"That last song was called 'Damnit.' I really don't know why I named it that, I just did. Well, this next song is the last one. It is called 'All My Life.' Brad Hunter sings it. So here goes." Bit finished. He moved out of the way and Brad walked up to the microphone to start the last song,

_All my life I've been searching for something  
Something never comes never leads to nothing  
Nothing satisfies but I'm getting close  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope  
All night long I dream of the day  
When it comes around then it's taken away  
Leaves me with the feeling that I feel the most  
The feeling comes to life when I see your ghost  
  
Come down don't you resist  
You have such a delicate wrist  
And if I give it a twist  
Something to hold when I lose my breath  
Will I find something in that  
So give me just what I need  
Another reason to bleed  
One by one hidden up my sleeve   
One by one hidden up my sleeve  
  
Hey don't let it go to waste  
I love it but I hate the taste  
Weight keeping me down [x2]  
  
Will I find a believer  
Another one who believes  
Another one to deceive  
Over and over down on my knees  
If I get any closer  
And if you open up wide  
And if you let me inside  
On and on I've got nothing to hide  
On and on I've got nothing to hide  
  
Hey don't let it go to waste  
I love it but I hate the taste  
Weight keeping me down [x2]  
  
All my life I've been searching for something  
Something never comes never leads to nothing   
Nothing satisfies but I'm getting close  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope  
All night long I dream of the day  
When it comes around then it's taken away  
Leaves me with the feeling that I feel the most  
The feeling comes to life when I see your ghost  
  
And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one_

_And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one_

_And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one_

_And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one_

_And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one_

_And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one_

_And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one_

_And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one_

_And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one!!_

_And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one!!_

_And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one!!_

_And I'm done, done and I'm on to the next one!!_

_  
Hey don't let it go to waste  
I love it but I hate the taste  
Weight keeping me down_

_ Hey don't let it go to waste  
I love it but I hate the taste  
Weight keeping me down   
  
Done done and on to the next one!!  
Done I'm done and I'm!!  
On to the next!_

_-All My Life, by Foo Fighters-_

The song ended and was again followed with tremendous amounts of clapping and whistling and the band casually walked off the stage. Leena and Naomi stood up and followed them backstage, where they were packing up.

"You guys were great!" Leena said enthusiastically as she bounced up to Bit. 

"You guys were pretty cool up there." Naomi said coolly.

The band looked at each other and said in unison, "Thanks!"

So they packed op the guitars and went to the bar and had a drink or two, and decided to head back to the base.

"So who's driving?" Bit asked the gang.

"Who had the least amount of alcohol?" Naomi asked.

"Me." Leena replied.

"Lets go call a cab!" Brad said quickly, franticly looking for a phone.

"AGREED!" The team yelled and all ran in different directions.

"HEY! WAIT!" Leena screamed, "You guys don't trust my driving ability?"

Everyone stopped in their tracks, turned around and stared at Leena.

"Hell no." Bit answered coolly.

"WHAT!!!" Leena screamed again, "You guys are all big MEANIES!!!!"

***

A/N: Finally! All done! 2 chappies left! The next one and an epilogue. And I got some good news! I've been looking around the cartoon network site, and 1) There finally gonna show the last 11 or 12 episodes of Dragonball Z on Toonami! (For all the DBZ fans out there) Starting March 17. And 2) There gonna start Showing Yu Yu Hakusho on Toonami. Starting some time in March. (I cant remember exactly when) Cant wait! REVIEW! REVIEW! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peace

Masamune @_@ 


	3. Sorry

Hey Guys, What's up?  
  
Sorry About falling off the face of the earth. Those things can be very unexpected, and quite frankly, rather annoying. I am sorry to report that I cannot finish this story. Anybody that wants to take it and keep going on it can do as they please.  
  
If anybody wants to know why, here are two reasons.  
  
I want to put this G Gundam story that I have been manipulating in my mind for the past six months onto paper and stick it up. And I don't like having two stories going at once I've run completely out of ideas. I have a song, But I don't have a story to put it to. If anybody wants to know the song its called 'The One' by Foo Fighters.  
  
Your Probably thinking, "This Guy cant finish anything!!" Well, That's true.  
  
And my new favorite anime is Rurouni Kenshin. Kenshin is awesome. That's the reason for the name change.  
  
Sorry again.  
  
Battosai (")(")('#') (Kirby dancing then exploding) 


End file.
